Falling for You
by SarahGlambert
Summary: Tommy has feelings for Adam, and always had, he even thinks he loves him, but he thinks Adam doesn't feel the same. Will Tommy be able to tell Adam how he feels. this is my first fanfic so don't judge! :
1. Feelings I can't understand

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction EVER so please don't judge I'm going to try my best to try to figure this out. -_- Enjoy! (Sadly, I don't own Adam or Tommy or anyone else in this story, accept the ones I make up ) **

**Chapter 1: Feelings I can't understand**

**Tommy's Pov **

The tour was almost over and I swear I was going to miss everyone so fucking much, I mean sure I'll be glad to be going home so I can finally have some me time, but I've spent six months on a tour bus with these people I'm gonna miss them. Even though they get on my nerves a lot they're still my glamily, and I love them, but I'm going to miss him much more than anyone else. For the entire tour I've been trying to figure out my feelings towards him, towards Adam. I know he's my friend and we do everything together, we're like practically best friends, but there's always been something more, for a while I've been thinking about us. I now know for a fact my feelings are more than just friendship, and I know what you're thinking, Tommy I thought you were straight! Yeah, so did I, apparently not anymore. Lately I've even been thinking I might love him, I mean every time he kisses me I never want to let go, I love it when he cuddles with me and hugs me, and smiles at me and, oh god I sound like a love sick teenage girl, great. I sighed softly and held my face in my hands, oh my god I just need to fucking figure all of these feelings out. I have to tell him, I have to tell him how I feel, I just have to put it all out there, and maybe he'll feel the same way and we'll live happily ever after right? Ugh who am I kidding, nothing like that will ever happen, he's Adam Fucking Lambert, he can have any man or woman he fucking wants, and I'm just Tommy, he doesn't want me, he sees me as his friend and that's all, nothing more. I sigh to myself once again and turn off my iPod and walk over to my bunk on the bus, I climb into the bunk and pull the blanket over me, maybe tomorrow I'll be able to think more clearer.


	2. I don't know what to say anymore

**Chapter 2: I don't know what to say anymore**

**Tommy's Pov**

I woke up at 10:30 in the morning when the bus came to a stop; I was guessing that we were at the hotel. I got out of the bunk and grabbed my bag and met the rest of the band and dancers outside, they all looked pretty tired, wow it wasn't that early. We all walked into the hotel and Adam went to check in, after that he handed out all of the room keys and told everyone we was sharing a room with who, and just my luck I was sharing a room with Adam. Everyone headed towards there room, when Adam and I got into the elevator there was this awkward silence between us that was really uncomfortable, usually we'd be talking up a storm, but I had a lot on my mind, and lately I've been really shy around Adam, and I think he's obviously noticed. Once we reached our floor, we walked down the hallway to our room. Once Adam opened the door, I walked right in set my stuff on a bed, and went into the bathroom. I'm going to try my best to stay as far away from him as I possibly can, Adam's really good at sensing things and if he figures out that something is wrong with me, then he's going to keep asking me about it and then I'm going to have to tell him, and I don't want that. I just don't want to ruin our friendship by admitting my feelings for him because I'm almost 100% sure he doesn't feel the same way and I don't want to make it awkward between us, but then again I can't hide in the bathroom forever, then he'll defiantly know there's something wrong, and being all quiet towards him probably isn't going to help either. I sighed softly to myself, and looked in the mirror, I am officially going crazy, I don't want to tell Adam how I feel, but if I want to keep my sanity I'm going to have to. I washed off my face in the sink then opened the door and walked out to where Adam was lying on his bed. He looked so peaceful, I thought he was asleep until he sat up and looked at me. He gave me a warm comforting smile and I felt my face heat up, he was so goddamn adorable.

"Hey." He said softly shifting on his bed a lot so he was siting cross legged on his bed.

"Hi" I said softly turning around and taking my things off my bed and plugging in my cell phone so he couldn't see me blushing.

"Tommy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I still didn't turn around from what I was doing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I lied, "why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just you've been acting weird lately," he said looking down at his hands then back at me, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive." I said then I sat on my bed and started to mess with my phone so I wouldn't have to look at him, I absolutely hated lying to him, but what choice did I have? A few more minutes passed and it was just silent between the two of us, but I also had time to think. I'm trying to protect our friendship but look what's happening, we're not even talking like we used to and I'm always too afraid to hang out with him because I can't go five seconds without blushing, I mean why don't I just tell him, then I wouldn't have to lie to him anymore, and maybe he might just feel the same way, but then again what if he doesn't what if everything just gets awkward even more awkward then it is now and I lose his friendship? I don't want that, ugh why do I have to love him! I sigh to myself and Adam looks at me, dammit I have to stop sighing so loud.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Can I ask you something?" I say softly.

"Yeah, anything." He says pushing himself up so he can face me.

"There's um this person that I really like but I don't know if they feel the same way, we're really close friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship by admitting my feelings, what do you think I should do?" I said looking at my hands, I really hope he doesn't figure out I'm talking about him.

"Well," he says, "I think you should just put your feelings out there I mean, you just can't pretend like you don't like this person, if it's really meant to be then it will all work out in the end." Adam's always good at giving advice especially for relationship. He's right I do need to just put my feelings out there, I can't keep pretending I don 't feel something for him, and maybe it will all work out in the end and maybe we could be a couple. I let out I shaky sigh and attempted to speak.

"A-Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um, I," C'mon Tommy just say it, just say you love him and it will all be over with just tell him you love him! Adam was looking at me intently not taking his eyes off of me, I can't say it, why can't I say it, I need to tell him how I feel, I just need to get it over with already, but instead I said this. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." He said. God I am such a fucking pussy.


End file.
